The Will of the Nine Tails
by TheSublimeFaction
Summary: Kaguya? Sealed away for good. His arm? Gone. The ninja world? Finally experiencing a time of peace, but, because of Kaguya striking out in anger, and Obito trying to save him, Naruto is sent to a new world. The world of Remnant. With his arm gone, all seems down for Naruto, until he is found by a dusty old Qrow. Semblance! Naruto. Transforming fox! Semblance. Robotic arm! Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ladies and gentleman, it is I, TSF, back with a new story called the Lord of the Forest. I had_ _inspiration_ _to write this for a few reasons, one James Ironwood is my favorite character, and I wanted a half cyborg like Naruto, but, I didn't want to do that in Vulpine Sancto, so I decided to write a Naruto story where he lost his arm, and needed a cyborg arm. This will be a Naruto x Pyrrha (Uzukos) and, even though ya'll probably won't like it, Naruto will be taking jaune's spot on team Juniper, and it will be team Napier (NNPR) ( which is a color of green)._

 _This will be allot different then Vulpine Sancto, and remember, leave a review, pm me, or give me some crazy plot twist only you could think off :) anyone will work._

 _Until next time, Stay golden Pony-boy._

...ooOoo...

It was the fourth great shinobi war, and Uzumaki Naruto was in a tough predicament. To the left of him, was Uchiha Sasuke, and right in front of him, was Ootsutsuki Kaguya, the progenitor of Chakra, the rabbit goddess, the rabbit demon, and the person indirectly in fault for Naruto's horrible life. Naruto had never felt so much hatred before for a single person, but at the same time, Naruto understood why she was doing what she was doing, but that didn't mean Naruto wasn't going to stop her.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke, and furrowed his eyebrows together in concentration, wondering why Sasuke had joined the war. Naruto, while he always loved to believe in people, couldn't find a reason for Sasuke joining the war, and claiming he'd become Hokage. Naruto narrowed his eyes at his one time friend, and even though he wanted Sasuke to come home, Naruto had a feeling Sasuke was going to try something.

Shaking his head, Naruto knew it wasn't time for that, only Sasuke could help Naruto take down Kaguya, and without him, Naruto wouldn't be able to do it. They needed a plan though, as everything they had tried either didn't work, like Naruto's reverse harem jutsu, or backfired on them. Using the powers the Sage of Six Paths had given him, Naruto flew over to Sasuke, while never taking his eyes off of Kaguya, and started to formulate a plan with his partner of the moment.

"Bastard… we need to do something to slow her down or we'll never seal her away." Sending Naruto a glare, Sasuke nodded as plans started to formulate in his dark mind, but no matter what he thought of, nothing seemed like it'd work against someone so god-like. It was a losing battle, and while he hated to admit it, Sasuke was getting tired, and from the look of it, so was Naruto. Yet, Kaguya looked like she was ready for war, not a scratch on her, and nothing to show that she was tired.

"I know that loser… but I can't think of anything that's worth trying." Naruto cursed his and Sasuke's luck, and sent a look to Kakashi, Obito and Sakura who were hidden behind part of the mountain, a mountain that wasn't in their dimension, as Kaguya had transported everyone somewhere else, where? Neither Naruto or Sasuke knew. What they did know though, was they needed to figure something out to catch the woman off guard.

"Naruto… I have an idea." Seeing that he had Naruto's full attention, Sasuke continued on, not even trying to hide his mouth as Kaguya would see through his hand with the Byakugan, and read his lips with the Rinne-Sharingan. "Naruto.. I need you to spam her with clones, distract her as best as you can, and when I see a chance, I'll attack." Naruto nodded, and placed his hands in a modified tiger seal, making about ten clones of him, which already knew what to do.

While Naruto hated taken directions from the bastard, He would do it if that meant saving the world from Kaguya, so with that in mind, Naruto rushed forward, with his clones coming from each side of the rabbit goddess. Kaguya activated her Byakugan, which effectively let her see three hundred and sixty degrees around, but Naruto didn't care. If he could rush her from all sides at once, the Byakugan would be pointless.

Naruto's first clone made it to Kaguya, and sent a dropkick at the goddess, only for her to move right out of the way, and swat another clone away. Naruto grinned, he didn't know if Kaguya knew what he was going for, but Naruto kept on sending clones in, creating a smokescreen around Kaguya. It wouldn't do much, well, it wouldn't do anything because she could see right through it, but Naruto was doing anything he could to create a diversion. Creating two mores clones, Naruto had one transform into a fuma shuriken while he did the same to himself. The other C-Naruto grabbed both fuma shuriken, and going back to the days of Nami no Kuni, threw the first C-Naruto first, with the real Naruto right behind it, hiding in its shadow.

Kaguya slightly tipped her head to the right, advoiding the first fuma shuriken, but her eyes widened slightly when a second fuma shuriken appeared from nowhere, causing her cheek to explode in pain as Naruto let go of his transformation, and hit the rabbit goddess across the cheek. The second she was sent flying back, Sasuke appeared next to Naruto, thanks to his Rinnegan's over-glorified substitution jutsu. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder to keep himself up since he couldn't fly like Naruto could, and used another clone that was close to Kaguya to substitute himself and Naruto, making them appear right next to the woman.

Both teens reached their hands out, Sasuke with his left, and Naruto with his right, trying to seal the woman away for good, in the dimension they were in so she'd never be able to be free again. Sasuke was able to get his hand on the woman, and immediately started pushing chakra into the moon seal on his hand, but right before Naruto had the chance to do so, Kaguya grabbed Sasuke's hand, spun him around, and threw him towards a mountain. Naruto was about to go after him, but Kaguya turned on him, and backhanded him across the face, sending him flying away from Sasuke, into a different mountain.

Naruto groaned as the pain of hitting the mountain caught up with him, but knowing he didn't have time to dilly dally, Naruto pushed himself up, and started to levitate from the ground, and quickly reached Kaguya's height again. Willing one of his truth seeking orbs to go and fetch Sasuke, Naruto pushed his Senjutsu based chakra to his feet again, and launched off like a rocket, intent on beating the woman in front of him, and going home. Appearing right in front of Kaguya, Naruto sent a punch at the woman's head, only for her to move slightly, resulting in Naruto getting hit right in the solar plexus. Naruto body almost locked up from the pain of the one hit, but before he could do anymore, Black Zetsu appeared from his mothers sleeve, and wrapped around half of Naruto's body.

"Mother.. Why don't you kill the vermin, he won't be a problem dead." Naruto started to struggle against Zetsu, using his left arm to try and rip him off, but Zetsu was suctioned to Naruto's body tight, and without Sasuke being able to come to the save, Naruto was stuck. Naruto was surprised though, when Kaguya reached forward, and used her thumb and pointer finger to life Naruto's head up.

' _S-She's crying?'_ It was true, as Kaguya slightly had tears coming from her eyes, making Naruto's own eyes widen as the Rabbit goddess moved her hand to cup his face like a mother would to her son. Naruto made eye contact with Kaguya, and he could see it. Years of pain of being locked away, years of pain because of the betrayal from her own children, the two beings she loved more then anything, and now pain from fighting Naruto and Sasuke, the two reincarnates of her grandchildren.

"Why… must you stand in my way Ashura?" Kaguya voice was soft, and full of pain, but even if Naruto felt sorry for her, he couldn't let himself melt because of the pain the woman in front of him was feeling. Naruto quickly locked away his feeling, he couldn't afford to feel sorry for his enemy.

"I'm not Ashura.. I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto leant forward, and sent a punch at Kaguya, and because of her feelings at the moment, she wasn't able to block in time. Kaguya was sent flying, Naruto willed one of his truth seeking orbs to go and get Sasuke again, while Naruto gripped the part of Zetsu that was over his face, and sent lava based chakra, thanks to Son Goku, to his hand, and started to burn Zetsu off of his body. Zetsu started to scream in pain, but Naruto didn't let his escape as he gripped his own neck and started to burn it with lava chakra, not needing to fear the chance of burning himself, as his chakra wouldn't hurt him.

Naruto grinned as he successfully burned through Zetsu's neck, separating the head from the body, but because Zetsu wasn't actually a living creature, but Kaguya's will, Zetsu wasn't dead. So Naruto dropped him into the lava right under him, which was there thanks to a blown up mountain, and watched in satisfaction as Zetsu was burned. Naruto wasn't stupid though, and knew Kaguya could just make a new Zetsu with her Rinnegan, but that didn't matter to him at the moment. He still needed to figure out a way for himself and Sasuke to seal away Kaguya, and then find a way back home. Sasuke appeared next to Naruto, and both of them started to formulate a plan, as they were both so tired, they needed to throw everything into this last attack.

"Sasuke, I have a plan that might work." Sasuke turned to Naruto, while silently praying this plan wouldn't be as stupid as his reverse harem plan, and listened closely. Sasuke was surprised with the plan Naruto had come up with, he knew Naruto was smart in the heat of battle, and that there were plans that only Naruto could come up with. Idea's that not even Sasuke himself could think of, but this plan, had to be absolutely, positively, the dumbest, most vapid plan Naruto had ever thought of, but, Sasuke knew they had no choice but to give it a try.

"I'll… get my eye ready." Sasuke clapped his hands together as he closed his eyes, and started to amass chakra into his Rinne-Sharingan for another Amaterasu, even if everyone on the battle at the moment knew Kaguya would only use her Rinnegan to suck up the Amaterasu.

"Their making a move Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi and Obito paid close attention, as the fate of the world rested on Sasuke and Naruto's shoulder, who were possibly the two strongest ninja to ever live at the moment. Kakashi though, watched on with pride as Naruto started to make a move, his mind drifting to Jiraiya, Naruto's master. If Jiraiya was here to see Naruto now, he would have been proud of the man Naruto had become. All three sideliners watched in anticipation as Naruto flew towards Kaguya, wondering what his million dollar idea would be.

Naruto grinned as he flew towards Kaguya, his plan, in his eyes, was a perfect plan, and while he had never tried it out before, and it was more so an on the fly idea, Naruto had complete faith it'd work after seeing the original doing the move so many times in his life. Appearing In front of Kaguya, Naruto flew through three hand seals, dog, boar, ram, and called out his newest, and on the spot jutsu.

"Transformation Jutsu: Ero-sennin!" In a poof of smoke, Naruto's over all appearance changed from the glowing Naruto everyone knew, to a tall man with a white pony tail, a headband that had the kanji for oil on it, a red vest over a grey obi, black shinobi pants, a mess body suit, and shinobi sandals. With red lines running down his face, Naruto grinned as he flew right up to Kaguya, and instead of attacking like everyone thought he was going to, Naruto wrapped his arm around Kaguya's lower waist and pulled her close.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here? Such a fine woman for this old man?" Kakashi, Obito, and Sakura's jaw dropped as Naruto transformed into his late Master Jiraiya. They knew Naruto had some ridiculous plans, but this one had to be the worst idea ever, even worst then his reverse harem jutsu. What made it even worst was Kaguya seemed to stunned to even move, causing Sakura to pass out on the spot, again, Obito to shake his head in amusement at Naruto's antics, and for Kakashi to laugh silently.

"Well hot stuff! What'd you say? Feel like trying your luck out with this pervy old geezer? Hahahah!" Naruto cast his eyes over slightly, and let go of the kunai that was in his hand, which Sasuke immediately substituted with, and at the same time, Naruto and Sasuke placed there hands on Kaguya. The seals on there palms lit up slightly, and with a quick grin from both teens, they sealed Kaguya away.

" _Planetary Devastation: Seal!"_ A black, orb like object appeared around the stunned Kaguya, who started to seethe in anger at being sealed away again, this time for eternity as she was in a different dimension, and also for falling for such a stupid jutsu. She couldn't believe it, her, Ootsutsuki Kaguya, the progenitor of chakra, and the first being to ever eat the sacred god tree's fruit, had fallen for a simple transformation jutsu. Kaguya exploded in rage, and before anyone could do anything, Kaguya stuck her hand out, with an ash white bone protruding from it, and sent it at Naruto. The kid who was so much like her grandson, the kid who had claimed he was going to defeat her and go home to be Hokage, was going to die for sealing her away again.

Everyone cussed as they saw the all killing ash-bone fly towards Naruto, Sasuke, his body moving on it's own, tried to substitute with the killing technique, but before he could even do anything, it hit Naruto right between where his chest and arm connect, making Naruto gasp. Obito, Kakashi, and Sakura watched on in fear as Naruto's skin slowly started to trickle away, dead flakes dropping down below. Sasuke silently freaked out, and seeing the pain on Naruto's face, he did the one thing he could to stop the jutsu from killing Naruto.

" _Amaterasu!"_ The holy black flames that burn for seven days and seven nights, hit Naruto and started to burn him, causing everyone's eyes to widen, silently wondering of Sasuke had gone crazy and was trying to kill Naruto. Sasuke himself didn't even know why he was saving Naruto, as he planned to kill him after they figured out a way back home, but just like Nami no Kuni, Sasuke's body moved on it's own, hitting Naruto with an Amaterasu. Naruto's screams filled out the entire clearing they were all in, and everyone watched in shock as Naruto's arm fell from his body, because Sasuke had completely burnt his arm off, and was now burning his chest area.

"Sasuke-kun stop it! You're killing him." Sasuke paid Sakura no mind though as he knew what he was doing. From what he had seen from the jutsu already, it was both an offensive and defensive jutsu that hit a target, and started to erode and deteriorate their body from the spot they were hit. If Sasuke could effectively burn off the skin that had already started to erode away, and then cauterize the skin back together as best as he could, Naruto would be able to be healed from Tsunade, so he could get back to his normal self, where Sasuke would then kill him, to finally prove once and for all, he was better then Naruto. Naruto though, he kept on screaming, as one, Sasuke's Amaterasu hurt like hell, and two, he could feel every single molecule in his body hurting, and he just wanted it to stop.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was only seconds, Sasuke extinguished his Amaterasu, and what everyone saw made they sick. Naruto's arm was completely gone, while part of Naruto's chest and side had been burned away from the holy flames, leaving nothing but blackened skin with a piece of Naruto's ribcage showing. Sasuke wanted to throw up from how disgusting it was, Sakura passed out, for a third time in the day, Obito was looking down with his eyes closed, while Kakashi was sitting there, looking as he couldn't take his eyes off of his student.

Kaguya looked on in anger, the sealing jutsu they had used was almost complete, and nothing but her head and her left arm showing. This boy, this mere child, was a nuisance, and needed to die. Yet, he wouldn't stay down, she had separated them both, and Indra's reincarnate had somehow come back, while Ashura's reincarnate held her off to the best of his ability. She had fought them both, and they had been tired, but even then they didn't give up, and were adamant about sealing her away, and now, she had hit Ashura's reincarnate with her most deadly jutsu, and he was still alive. Out of anger, Kaguya opened a small black portal right around her arm, and reached into it. Obito's eyes widened as he saw the portal's end opened right behind Naruto, and start to pull him into it. Leaving no time to think, Obito pushed as much chakra as possible into his Sharingan, and opened up a swirling vortex around Naruto's body injured body, with the hope of pulling Naruto Kamui's dimension, freeze time in there, and then pull him out later when they returned to there world.

Kaguya, seeing this, cast her eyes to Obito, and right before she was sealed away for good, opened up her last portal, right behind Obito, and hit him through the skull with the all killing ash-bone. Obito gasped as he fell forward, knowing, this would be his death, and that he wasn't going to be saved. Looking up as he started to fall towards the lava below, Obito saw Naruto get sucked away into his dimension, as the blackness of Kaguya's portal sucked him whole.

Naruto groaned as his entire body felt like it was on fire, and no matter how hard he tried to move, his body worked against his wishes and stayed still. Opening his eyes slightly, Naruto tried to look around through half-lidded eyes, while tears silently rolled down his whiskered cheeks, and Naruto noticed he was in a black and purple void, with white lines moving by quickly, making It seem like Naruto was traveling at a very fast pace. Through what? He had no idea, but he was scared.

Moving his head slightly, Naruto looked down to where his arm use to be, and couldn't help but scream out in anger, fear, pain, and self-loathing. He couldn't believe it, he had been so caught up in the moment of celebrating Kaguya's sealing, that Naruto forgot about her, and when she shot his all killing ash-bone at him, he couldn't move in time to stop it from hitting him. The pain, it was something Naruto had never felt before, but to make it worst, the Amaterasu that burned off his arm, and apart of his chest added to the pain he had already felt. Even though, Naruto looked down and could see his rob slowly being covered by skin, and in his mind, as he stood in front of the nine tailed demon fox that was berating him.

" _You stupid, stupid fool! How could you let yourself get caught like that!"_ Naruto winced as Kurama started to berate him for being caught, and Naruto, effected by his newest friends words, looked down in shame, not even saying nothing as he knew he had screwed up.

" _You're lucky the Uchiha-brat was able to use his damned Mangekyou technique on you, or we'd both be dead, idiot! Seriously, I know you're a dense idiot, but you're better then this Naruto.. Now look at the situation we're in. You have no right arm, half of your body was burned from the Amaterasu, and now we're stuck in kami forsaken place, and for the first time in my life, I have no idea where we are_." Naruto's left arm clenched in anger, not towards Kurama, as Naruto knew he deserved everything the fox was saying, but anger with himself for being caught, and also dragging Kurama into something that the fox had no part of.

"I'm… sorry." Kurama looked down to Naruto, and walked towards him as he bent forward, the cage he had been behind for seventeen years was no longer present, and Kurama had a few choice words for Naruto.

" _Don't apologize to me fool! That's not you, you've never apologized for your actions so don't do it now. You're Uzumaki Naruto, do not sit her and wallow in your own self shame! You're better then that, wallowing in self shame is for losers! And that ain't you. Pick you head up! NOW_!'' Naruto nodded slightly as tears rushed down his face, knowing everything Kurama said to be true. Using his one good arm, Naruto wiped the tears away and watched as the black and purple void he was in rush by. He had no idea what was going on, and Naruto could do nothing but lay there and let whatever was happening, happen.

" _Naruto… something's happening_?" Naruto looked up to Kurama in his mind, and raised an eyebrow, wondering what the nine tails meant by something was happening. But before Naruto could ask anything, a wave of pain, something that Naruto had never felt before, washed over him, and Naruto slumped to the ground, and tried to scream, but nothing happened.

" _Naruto_!" Naruto looked up as Kurama yelled out to him, which caused Naruto's eyes to widen as he saw Kurama, who was nothing but a mass of chakra, start to dissipate in his spot. His tails were first, and slowly, the tip of the tail, all the way down to Kurama's lower back was disappearing, and Naruto could do nothing but stare as Kurama was leaving him.

"K-Kurama… what's happening?" Naruto ran forward and looked up to the fox, he didn't even care for the pain his body was feeling at the moment, he needed to know why his stomach felt like it was on fire. Naruto watched on in fear as Kurama's nine tails completely disappeared, only for his stomach, hands, chest, and legs to start smoking slightly, like Kurama was on fire from the red chakra whisking in the air, only to be gone. Kurama looked down, a sad smile on the face of the mighty nine tailed demon fox.

" _Naruto… I believe I know what is happening… you're not going to like this at all."_ Naruto stayed silent, knowing Kurama didn't have much time to talk, so instead, Naruto just let the monster fox talk. " _Be quite, and let me say everything I have to say, I'll stupefy it as much as I can for you…"_ Completely ignoring the glare at him sent by Naruto, Kurama kept on talking.

" _As you know, Kaguya was able to summon different universes, her power was grand, but there's more out there. We live in one universe, that is connected to a string of other universes, which we call alternate universes. Imagine it like this, we live in a marble, and that marble is in a bag with other marbles, the bag itself is the universe, but, there's more then just one bag out there. What's happening is simple. With Kaguya opening up a portal to an alternate universe, and Obito trying to save you by using the kamui, they accidently opened up a bridge from one bag of marbles, to the other bag of marbles. Do you get what I'm saying?"_ Naruto nodded dumbly as he took in what Kurama was saying, even if it sounded absurd.

"So… you're saying this purple and black void I'm in is a bridge between one universe, to another? And that I'm currently being sent to that new universe?" Kurama nodded as his arms and legs completely disappeared, while his chest was still in the stage of disappearing.

" _Yes, and because I'm an immortal entity of humongous power, I am being taken away from your body, to be sent back to our universe. If I was to cross-over with you, there's no saying what could happen. My very being in anchored to our, in a way, bag of marbles. If I was to travel to another universe, that isn't in our bag of marbles, my power would be like weight, and I'd rip the bag open since it wasn't made to house me there."_ Naruto's mouth dropped open as Kurama, doing his best to make it understandable, explained that Naruto himself would no longer have Kurama within him, and was no being sent to a new universe, all alone. All of it came crashing down on him at once, and Naruto exploded.

"No way in hell! You're not leaving me damnit! I refuse! Hold on Kurama, I'll save you." Naruto was about to hold up his hand, to try and push chakra into Kurama to keep him there, but before he could do anything, Kurama broke out laughing, which caused Naruto to glare at him. Kurama looked down at Naruto, his chest almost completely gone, while his head was starting to smoke slightly.

" _This is the work of the god's Naruto, there's nothing you can do to stop it. I guess… this is it for you and I. I may have hated you to begin with, but you have opened up my eyes to a brighter future, and when I return home, know that I, Kurama, the nine tailed demon fox, will spread your story for all eternity. I will make sure your legacy is cemented within the human races history, and for all of my time being alive, I shall make sure you were remembered as a hero."_ Naruto cried, hard, for the first time in a long time, even harder then when Jiraiya had died. Pushing chakra into his feet, Naruto jumped up and used his one arm to latch on to Kurama. Gaining a tick mark, Kurama had to remember everything Naruto had done, to not squash him for blowing his nose on his fur. By now, Kurama's entire body was gone, while his head was nothing but a single ear, and eyeball, and half of his mouth.

"K-Kurama… I don't want you to leave… please… I'll be alone again… I don't want to be alone." Kurama let his one eye roam over to Naruto's body, and let his gaze soften slightly, feeling pity for the boy, but shaking his head, Naruto was flung off, where he landed on the ground with a slight thud.

" _What did I say! You are Uzumaki Naruto! You do not cry! You do not wallow in self-pity! Stand tall Naruto, I expect nothing less of my Jinchuuriki! You are strong, not some helpless little boy that needs me around! Do not shed another tear, or you're weak! I have seen you deal with things worst then this! The boy in front of me is not Uzumaki Naruto! He is a weak, helpless child who would make his parents disappointed because of the failure he is!"_ Kurama hardened his glare, his mouth and ears were entirely gone, and the only reason he could talk was because he didn't actually talk from his mouth. Seeing Naruto's fist clench, Kurama mentally smirked as it little ploy had worked.

"I'm not weak you over grown fur-ball! I'm Uzumaki Naruto damnit! I'm the strongest shinobi ever! And my parents would have been proud of me! So you can take your over grown tails and stuff it!" Naruto shook in rage, Kurama had hit a soft spot saying Minato and Kushina would have thought he was a failure. Kurama, even better then Sasuke, knew how to get under Naruto's skin. Right as his eye started to dissipate, Kurama left Naruto with his last words.

" _Good! Then do not cry for me, but instead smile as you have helped me dearly! Move on Naruto, to this new world, and do what you do best! And help those in need of help! I except nothing less from you! Prove to this world, you are the greatest being to ever live, be worthy of calling yourself my ex-Jinchuuriki!''_ Naruto nodded, and shed his last tear as Kurama completely disappeared from his stomach, something that Naruto thought would kill him.

Leaving his mindscape, Naruto looked forward as he could see a glowing white light far into the distance, and taking that as the new _bag of marbles_ as Kurama simply put it, Naruto resigned himself to waiting. As he was getting closer, Naruto could feel his body slowly heating up, and even though it hurt, his body also felt good. Moving his head slightly, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a giant stream of blue flying out of his body, and back towards the way he had come. Looking down towards the new portal, as Naruto called it, Naruto could see a huge amount of golden energy flying into his body as the blue energy left his body.

' _M-my chakra? I-I can't feel my chakra anymore.'_ Now Naruto was silently freaking out, as he couldn't feel his chakra anymore, like it had left his body when Kurama did, but he did feel something. He wasn't sure what it was, but something in his body had taken over the empty space of the chakra. Trying to see what it was, Naruto tried to will this energy to move, to do something, but nothing happened, besides a few, small cuts on Naruto's one good arm closing up, that, and Naruto's hair was practically glowing at the moment. It was still held it's natural spikes, but it had changed from blonde to a golden like color. Naruto had to admit, from what he could see, it looked badass, but noticing that the slightly open tear of space was getting closer and closer, Naruto braced himself, and shut his eyes. Even though he was moving quite fast in the black and purple void he was in, Naruto felt no rush of air against his body, so when he randomly felt a giant gust of air wash over him, Naruto cracked his eye open slightly, and braced himself for impact.

Falling, Naruto expected a few things to happen as he fell from the sky. Like, for him to impact the ground at such a speed that he broke every bone in his body. Or, for him to impact the ground so hard, that the air would be knocked out of him, making him pass out. What he wasn't expecting as he fell though, was for an arm to grab under his knee's, and under his neck, cradling him bridal style. Naruto didn't open his eyes though, he didn't want to believe it, as the familiarity of the person that saved him was to much. Feeling a slightly breeze on his forehead, Naruto could feel his hair being moved out of the way, as a pair of feet that weren't his touched ground, Naruto felt himself be placed on the ground.

" _I'm proud of you… Gaki"_ Naruto's eyes snapped open to see who exactly was there, only for him to see the transparent visage of his master Jiraiya being blown away in the wind, with his smile being the last thing Naruto saw. Naruto reached out, a thread of hope that it was actually Jiraiya there, and that he wasn't just imagining things. Naruto's arm started to drop slightly, as he was tired from the days events, as he had been up for two in a half days fighting a war, had his arm cut off, had his body burned to save him from death, and now had just traveled between universes, yeah, it was a horrible day.

If Naruto would have stayed awake, he would of seen a black haired man with red eyes, a grey shirt that had a tattered red cape attached to it, and black pants walk up and look down at him. Sighing, the unknown male took a drink from a flask as he pulled out his scroll, while also asking himself if he was just hallucinating. Dialing a number, the man waited for his call to be answered.

"Hey Oz, we have a problem…. No, not that kind of problem.. Look, I just watched some kid fall from a tear in the sky, his arm is missing, his skin is badly burned, I think he was hallucinating before he passed out also…. Yeah, I was thinking the same thing… No… he has weapons on him, he looks like a warrior…. Yeah, call James and tell him I'm calling in a favor…. Yeah.. We need to get this kid into surgery a.s.a.p.….. We can talk to him when we wakes up, but the kids badly hurt and might die, and usually I wouldn't care… yes I know that's mean… but seeing him fall from the sky leads me to believe he might be of help…. Okay, I'm on the way." The black haired man sighed as he bent down, and picked up Naruto, with the order of bringing him to Atlas as fast as possible.


	2. this is goodbye (AN)

p style="text-align: center;"Hello ladies and gentlemen, it is I, TSF, and I'm here with some bad news./p  
p style="text-align: center;"for the last few years I have been battling against cancer (Since I was 15) and currently have stage for metastatic cancer that has moved on into my lung, and because of that, I'm getting a new treatment which requires me to move to florida. I won't have time to write fanfics anymore, and because of that, i ask that you, my fans and non-fans, finish what I have started/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'm sorry this is so abrupt, but I really have no choice to stop writing while I get better, because I'm really sick, not just physically, but mentally to./p  
p style="text-align: center;"So, for the last time./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Please, stay golden for me Pony-boy./p 


End file.
